


A Friend In Tweed Is A Friend Indeed

by henriettaholden



Category: BtVS/Torchwood, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Rare Pair, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles is on a quick mission to Cardiff to check up on the Wales Slayer Squad when he meets a charming man with very dazzling teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Tweed Is A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking into account the comics idea that the Watchers Council was reformed by Buffy and Giles in the UK post Chosen, but no actual comic spoilers or those for Torchwood episodes. Takes place around early Season 1 of Torchwood

A Friend In Tweed Is A Friend Indeed

Giles had a sneaking suspicion he was being followed. He’d never been particularly fond of Cardiff; its small-town-ness had made it a ‘bore and chore’ mission. There certainly wasn’t a hellmouth beneath the city otherwise the previous Watcher’s Council would have had the Slayer stationed under their thumb.

But the extraordinary kept cropping up around Cardiff. So Giles had to repeatedly travel to the blasted city to keep tabs on the Wales Slayer Unit.

“What have we got here then?”

Just what Giles needed, a charismatic man in period military dress, begging for…

“Aren’t you a looker?”

…Money?

“Have you working vocal chords beneath that delicious tweed?”

Delicious? Times like these Giles really needed to do some spectacles polishing.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m late for a meeting.”

Giles attempted to brush past the devilishly handsome man, but his forearm was suddenly encased in a strong grip.

“But it isn’t safe for a beauty like you to be wandering around at night, let alone hurrying off to secret meetings.”

Giles suspicions were immediately piqued threefold. This man, if he was a man, had to be the one following him.

“See here, there is no need to manhandle me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

The lascivious grin spreading across the man’s face to show his dazzling teeth took Giles’ attention away from the advancing Slayer guards.

“Can I watch while you handle yourself?”

The man’s eyes twinkled like the billions of stars in this universe had somehow been caught in his gaze and never wanted to break free. Giles couldn’t help but be enraptured.

“Why don’t we go somewhere private, Rupert?”

Somehow, Giles failed to notice his feet moving with the man’s hand gripping his arm. Not sooner than he’d been unwillingly led by this man to the Welsh Council headquarters had his normally organised thoughts flew out of his head and into the stars.

“How’d you…Council…my name…who are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness, at your special kind of service, all night long. And Mr Giles, I mean all night long.”

If Spike could see him now, he’d, without a doubt, give Giles hell over his trip back to preteen girlish catatonia.

“I called you down here Giles. While the Slayers are great at keeping down the numbers of hybrids, they don’t know what they’re dealing with. We’re on a spatial/temporal rift and the extra terrestrials are pouring in from across this galaxy and alternate dimensions. So how about you round up your girls, send ‘em to where you need ‘em and we have a bit of fun in celebration for your last night in Cardiff.”

“Who the bloody hell are you?”

“I told you, Captain Jack Harkness. Unit leader and head of Torchwood Three and its additional operations.”

“I thought you were a myth.” Giles’s feet were tracing the steps of the headquarter halls, his head swimming and his pulse trying to burst out from beneath the Captain’s grip.

“That I am. The one and only. Who is asking you kindly to take your chosen ones elsewhere so we can get back to your bedroom. Unless you want to include them.”

“God no!”

“So you agree on the bedroom then?” But Giles couldn’t answer because he was tumbling through the door of his office and the Captain had taken to shoving hands into Giles’s trousers.

After a quick fumble and a stealthy pre-lubricated cock had done some not so stealthy penetration, Giles leant against his temporary desk and tried to regain a regular breathing pattern. It was a bit hard when Jack continued to use his tongue to clean up the mess all across Giles’s groin.

Giles looked down to the man’s giant grin and then righted his tweed jacket. Yep, he still had it.

  
_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> _I decided to cross off some stories that have been sitting around on my list of things to write/finish forever. This is the first of today's three. I didn't post this when I first wrote it because I felt my Jack voice wasn't strong enough. I think it's alright now I read over it. Probably coming on too strong, but it is Jack we're talking about, right?_ This story was originally posted on Livejournal on January 29, 2010.


End file.
